


Words Left Abandonned

by thasmins



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi, tags will be added!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thasmins/pseuds/thasmins
Summary: Fragments of unfinished fics. May return to finish these in the future :)





	1. slayer/witch au; teganyssa

**Author's Note:**

> i'm posting these to show you guys how much shit is in my drive sjjsksksksks
> 
> i might come around to finish these and post them later????? very unlikely but uhhhh i'll try i guess

Nyssa texts back:  _ okay, be right there _ . She waits for a reply for a minute or two.

Oh right. Tegan’s already taking on the vampire skirmish.

She could ask Turlough to drive her. It’s night, obviously. But she also doesn’t want to hear his endless rambling of complaints and the daily strain of bordering-to-actual-hatred Tegan-bashing. She could steal her Uncle’s vintage Cadillac, which has dust amounting to 20 or so vampires. But Uncle’s a drunk who would blame Older Brother anyways, no matter what she says because she’s the  _ perfect _ child in his eyes.

So she hasn’t the heart to ruin Older Brother’s life even more, and she ends up texting Turlough.

_ Tegan wants me to be with her _ , she starts.

She waits again in repose, and not-a-while after, she sees the three grey dots indicating an upcoming reply.  _ i have something better for you  _ with three smirk face emojis.

“What?” she says to no one.

Turlough rolls in later with a bright red Chevy truck, unlike the Volkswagen Convertible he spent 3 years working his arse off for. Nyssa has to rub her 20/20 vision eyes to make it wasn’t just another ginger-haired boy who looked like the twink. Then, she hears the blaring honk of the trunk.

“Nyssa!” Turlough shouts, chewing some gum in his mouth. He knows she hates the noise it makes unless it’s coming from Tegan herself.

_ Why does a twink like him need a truck for anyways? Does he and Tris sometimes fuck each other in the back?  _ For a brief moment, Nyssa considers throwing a rock at him, but she needs to be with Tegan. Would’ve been a funny story to tell with the others. She hasn’t had any of those yet.  _ For a another time _ ,  _ I guess _ ; she shrugs. 


	2. teganyssa + clara oswald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sksksksk this is a months old wild idea in which clara oswald is teganyssa's lovechild born in some kind of artificial reproduction machine from earth's future

“It could probably just be someone with an obsessive affection for this ‘Clara’ person,” Tegan says, though she knows Nyssa wouldn’t buy that excuse.

Nyssa shrugs it off anyway, just to save the thought for another day.

The pair spot the name over the next several escapades they have, each time becoming more obvious; there was one on a jail cell wall in big bold letters, yet the Doctor couldn’t even see it himself. Nyssa makes notes of these encounters. She was very patient about it.

When on a visit in Paris 2010, however, Tegan reintroduces the oddity with more interest.

“If the Doctor isn’t noticing them, it’s got to do with us then.” She sips on her hot beverage with one hand, holding the coaster with the other.

“Okay, we’ll first assume it is,” considers Nyssa. “What shall we do then?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Tegan sets the cup and coaster on the table. “We’ve got to see what that’s about!”   
  



	3. angst; thasmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the dr who got drugged and yaz saves them oof

“Can you stand?” the human – oh, what’s her name, they know her name, they  _ should  _ know –

“Yaz!”

Yaz! Brilliant, human Yaz. Beautiful and wonderful in many ways, she’s unaware the Time Lord’s hearts are imprisoned by her entire being. One flighty look and they accelerate in this magnificent feeling.

_ Oh, Yaz, you’re very, very pretty… _

“No worries, Ryan. I’ll carry the Doctor.” Before they could even register their fully recovered senses, the soft touch of a strong arm latches on their back, and another sweeps up their legs. The tiny comfort of the surgical table disappears, but Yaz’s brawny, sturdy arms seems better.

“Doctor, can you hear me?” They nod to the question, at least more aware of the girl now. “Right. I need you to wrap your arms around my shoulders so you don’t fall.”

They obey her instruction, slowly grabbing hold of Yaz’s jacket, and they crane their head on her neck. The scent of strawberries and vanilla invade their senses.

Whatever that needle injected in them, they know its effects are only just beginning.


	4. yasmin khan + river song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hMMMMMMMM

“Uh, I’m not looking for anyone tonight. I’m here with my mates.”

“And where are they?”

Oh, this is going to be difficult.

“Well,” she says, prolonging her response, “yes, they’re coming. They’re just not here right now.”

The woman’s smile grows obnoxiously wider. 

“Still not looking for someone,” she adds.

“Yes, I got your note, Yasmin Khan.”

She freezes.

“How do you know me?” she demands, her authoritative tone clear and crisp. It could slice through the thickest wall of bullshit.

Still, the woman laughs with her delightful, jazzy voice, but also one that’s incriminating. 


	5. fluff(?); thasmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tbh i don't know what this is about

Teenagers are supposed to have their rebellious times. When it dawns on them that they’re just as much of an individual as their parents, or when they just do something stupid, and then that stupid thing becomes a pattern of collective stupid things which boil their parents’ overstressed heads. 

The only stupid thing I did was climb Danny Biswas’s window in Year 10 in order to get over with first-kiss jitters, and then I knocked him out when his crusty lips just hovered over my own. He was a sweet boy—actually, no, he was a proper dick—but at least he never got back at me for that. Must be the narcissism and the misogyny that held him back from ever saying that  _ Yasmin Khan threw an uppercut on my jaw when I tried to kiss her _ .

Other than that, I had a spotless record. My white classmates used to call me Brown Jesus, as if Jesus himself was white (hint: he wasn’t).


End file.
